villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilanus
Vilanus is a evil and vile cosmic entity and is the source of all evil in the omniverse. Vilanus was once a servant to the Creator of the Omniverse until he eventually separated into organs that representing his absolute powers. He took the opportunity to seize control of the omniverse as he believed that it would be best to be under his control. However he is proven to be too tyrannical and sadistic to rule and was therefore remove from his position of power. Vowing revenge on the entire omniverse for denying him as their ruler, Vilanus brought ruin to everything in the omniverse in his quest to dethrone the Council of Primordials in order for him to rule the entire Omniverse once again. History Vilanus was a servant to the Creator of the Omniverse yet being very ambitious and power-hungry. Once the creator split into different organs, Vilanus took the opportunity of taking control of the omniverse from his former master as he believes that it would be best that he should rule it. During the years under his rule, he became more oppressive and cruel which leads to him being usurp from power by the Council of Primordials. As a means to have revenge, he spread strife and evil on mortals in hopes that they would destroy themselves and blame the Primordials for his actions. He then went to realm real called the Twisting Abyss, and use propaganda and mistreatment to monsters into chaotic beast for him to raise an army for him to lead. Later he leads his army across the omniverse and to corrupt many worlds into submission, but not conquering them, merely using a corrupted puppet ruler to keep the people in check. Personality He is a ambitious, cruel, and vile entity but a very delusional tyrant as he believes that he is bringing order to the omniverse. However he has a extremely twisted view on "Order" and can be very murderous, oppressive, psychopathic, often leads to more chaos then order and only benefits himself then others. He is very sadistic, as he takes joy in spreading discord across the omniverse, he sees his atrocities as merely as art then crimes. He shows nothing but disgust and spite towards the Council of Primordials and even the Creator, as he finds them to weak minded and unfit to rule the omniverse. Though despite his malevolent nature, he doesn't see himself as good or evil (Which is nothing new to a cosmic being) but a cosmic force of nature. But despite this claim he is nothing but a vile, repulsive, and power-hungry creature that is willing to have the omniverse be destroyed by his machination just to get himself back on the throne. Trivia * He share some similarities with Morgoth and Satan. Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Satan Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dragons Category:Brainwashers Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Malefactors Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil